fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason LaHote
|kanji = らふうつ じゃそん |rōmaji = Rahuutu Jason |race = Human |birthday = 27th February |age = 18 |gender = Male |eyes = Brown |hair = Orange |blood type = O |unusual features = |affiliation = Akatsuki |previous affiliation = None |occupation = Wanderer |previous occupation = None known |partner = Wendy Marvell |marital status = Single |education = Basic |magic = Sword Magic Mask of Truth |relatives = Jason Uley (Earthland Counterpart) |alias = }} Jason LaHote (らふうつ じゃそん Rahuutu Jason) is the Edolas Counterpart to Jason Uley. He resides in Earthland, due to the implanted Lacrima in his body passing for "internal magic" when judged by the Reverse Anima set up by Mystogan, and he was taken into the Anima to Earthland. He uses Sword Magic. Due to his power, origin, and reserved nature, he is referred to by many as The Second Coming of Mystogan (ミストガンの再臨 Misutogan no Sairin). Jason is a main protagonist in Fairy Tail: Dawn. Appearance Jason bears the appearance of a boy in his late teens, with orange hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He is tall and lean, with a slightly muscular build. His attire is completely different from that of Jason Uley, wearing a black kosode and hakama, as well a thick strap across his chest. He also has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black bands with white ends crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands are around his neck as collars. His Guild Mark is revealed to be on his left arm, close to his upper shoulder. Personality Jason is seen often as a loner, preferring to stick to himself than be around others, though his reasons for this are unknown at the moment. He doesn't talk often, even thing one would mutter aloud, he speaks mentally, though this gives him an advantange him battle as he does not call out the names of his attacks. As shown when Jason found the clone of Wendy Marvell, he does not tolerate the mistreatment of anyone well, as he beheaded the scientist who created Wendy because he heard he threw her out. He cares very deeply for Wendy, and shows his affection openly for her. Jason is notably someone who cares for comrades, due to rarely ever having any, but he usually represses this, a stark contrast to Natsu Dragneel, of whom it is his defining character trait. Despite Jason's normal appearance of being one who is unemotion, the fact that he is able to use the Mask of Truth very effectively shows that there may be emotions he is hiding. Due to constant exposure to his harem and comrades, Jason quickly begins to wind down however and relax. While still mostly stoic, he talks more, even if only to them, and is shown to have a sense of humor, and can even quip jokes. History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Morgenroete Arc *Sky Dragon and Crystal Knight! *Prison Break *Encounter With An Enigma *The Guild's First Job *The Warm Up Exercise *Trouble in Bosco *The Fall of Four Rising Sun Arc *Wings of a New Companion *Paradise of the Gods *Sky Dragon vs. Sky God: Revised *Calm in the Sky *Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior *Demons and Dragons Stone Ocean Arc Note: This arc begins a two month timeskip. *The Sun On A New World *The Rebel Sleuths *Akatsuki Gets A Clue *Stone Ocean *Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun! Suihakkei Arc (水發勁 Liberation of Water Arc) ''' *Diving Down *Route to Isvan *Where The Ice Glitters *Binda•blinda *unchained. -SNOW BLUES MIX- *unchained II. -Deny the Shadow- *Arrange The Clues *Arrange The Clues II *Arrange The Clues III *Arrange The Clues IV *Arrange The Clues V *Arrange The Clues -Techno Remix- *Arrange The Clues -Techno Remix, Side B- '''Uprising Of Hell Arc *Awaken-to the Threat- (unconscious throughout) *NINE DAYS FOR ARMAGEDDON (unconscious throughout) *The Monster (mentioned) *Hihonshō (mentioned) *Swift As A Coursing River (mentioned) *The Twin Sages that Govern the Darkness *The Primordial Risen *Mêlée à Trois *Mêlée à Trois -Blazing Blue Mix- *Vollständig Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style, Jason usually relies on his sword, and therefore can be considered a Swordsmanship Specialist. Jason's entire training with the sword has been self-taught, having no master at all aside from experienced gained through fighting. Despite this, Jason is capable of relying on his sword almost solely in battle, usually wielding it single-handedly. Overtime, Jason has honed his swordsmanship skills to a near-masterful level, and is able to wield his blade while changing attacks (from slashing motions to piercing motions) with no difficulty at all. Shown through his use of Limit Break, Jason is able to wield nearly any sword he's given with great proficiency. Jason's style of swordfighting is a unique one; completely at odds with that of the style of his rival; specializing in slow, powerful sword strikes which consist mostly of heavy swings—these slashes are immensely strong, capable of slamming his opponents into walls and floors; the impact of which deals additional damage. It has been shown many times that Jason strikes with the force of a semi-track; cracking the area around him as he swings down, pulverizing the surroundings with enough power to shatter the toughest of magical barriers; the force of which is channeled into his sword strike, increasing the damage even more. While his sword swings are overwhelmingly powerful, they have a slow start-up speed; but the payoff (aka the attack itself) is more than worth it. The reason that his attacks take so long to start-up is due to his overwhelming amount of magical power which constantly surrounds him, making stealth impossible. Rather than this being a limitation to him and fighting through the density of the magical power, Jason fights with it, utilizing its effects on him to provide his blows with incredible force, while relying on the main articulation points at the elbows and wrists for precision, resulting in brutally effective bladework; displaying crispness and unpredictability, notwithstanding the two-handed grip he favours. Even the most simplistic moves contain enough strength to nearly disarm his opponents. Because of his heavier attacks, he is at a disadvantage when dueling against equally powerful or stronger characters using fast-paced combat styles, such as Crux Kouga, Gary Straights, and Tsuruko Sejren. To counter these opponents, he can, at any moment's notice, show his true worth; an intense burst of speed which allows him to keep up with the best of them. It should be noted that Jason is not slow per-se; it is more that he focuses more on heavy strikes than the other characters, and he merely prefers a stronger fighting style; otherwise, he is just as fast of the rest. Jason has also shown the ability to attack with the back of his blade when he has no intention of killing his enemy, focusing brute force into it instead of the intent to cut. While performing right-handed, Jason shows he can wield his blade with any hand, and is even capable of wielding two blades at a time. *'Rasenryū' (竜螺旋, "Spiral Dragon"): This is a simple sword technique which revolves around amplifying the piercing power of her sword by thrusting it forward whilst twisting it. The amount of strength thrown into it is generated from the practitioner pushing all their weight into the tip of the blade. By increasing his speed, he can easily reach his target from a long distance, increasing the impact through increasing the momentum. Twisting his entire arm whilst thrusting the blade outward, in a lunging motion, Jason is capable of splitting even the strongest of blades. *'Ryūsen' (竜穿, "Dragon Drill"): When preforming something along the lines of high-speed movement, Jason jolts forward when approaching his opponent. However, when doing so he completely lowers his body and moves up under his opponent's guard. From that position he draws his arm in close and then fires it forward while twisting it with all his might. The thrust starts of slow, but as it closes in on it's target, it picks up speed. This motion increases the impact of his Gehaburn, and is commonly used to tear through both the opponent's weapon and body. To reassure this, Jason throws all his weight into his blade upon it's impact with his intended target. A variant of this technique is also available; when performing it, Jason simply releases his blade and twists his arm in a single direction with all his might. The now weightless blade spins at a much faster pace. It's new spiraling motion gives it the needed power to cleanly split a sword in half, as well as showing the capabilities to tear through muscle with the same destructive power, but in a rippling motion. *'The Hundred One-Sword Style' (百一刀流, Hyaku Ittōryū): The Hundred One-Sword Style is perhaps the most peculiar style of swordfighting that has quite possibly ever been shown. Rather than using just one sword, Jason utilizes hundreds of swords which are materialized through his own magical aura and then shaped in the form of the replica of his Gehaburn which are then scattered around the battlefield. With this, Jason unleashes a plethora of techniques, making use of a single sword, or even many swords simultaneously. Because of the hundreds of blades scattered around the battlefield Jason almost always has a sword in hand, or multiple swords ready for use. He uses these replicas of Gehaburn for various purposes beyond just regular melee attacking, such as using them as projectiles, paths to walk on, stakes to prevent his opponent's movements, and also use for unleashing multiple simultaneous attacks on his foe. *'Omegaensis' (オメガエンシス, Omegaensisu, Latin for Lastblade): The natural polar opposite to the Hundred Sword Style; when initiating this style of combat, the user infuses their raw magical power within their blade, giving it elemental properties, in addition to unrestrained cutting power. When the user's blade is infused with their raw magical power, it replaces the hard, metal blade of the sword with a blade of light, similar to a laser. When Omegaensis is in effect, it turns the user's attack into a power on the physical and magical side. This makes it incredibly useful for fighting demons, who do not have physical bodies and therefore can only be hurt with magic. It can also be used against foes whose magic bodies are sealed off or missing, and thus are immune to most magic. The Omegaensis is powerful enough to destroy lesser demons and weak Espers in a single blow if the wielder can manage to hit them. Even middle-ranking demons can be seriously wounded or killed by this attack. High-ranking demons such as the Primordial Demons, however, often display near immunity to the weapon's power, requiring more powerful techniques to kill. The size and length of the blade appears to correspond with the amount of the user's raw magical power that they poured into it. At its fullest, Omegaensis can result in a long blade of light, while when exhausted from magical energy, the user creates smaller, sometimes flickering blades. Due to the blade now being composed of magical energy, Omegaensis can also be used to channel and amplify spells, increasing their power as they are released from the blade. The sword can also absorb spells to become stronger for short periods of time. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not as skilled in the art as he is with his sword, Jason has indeed been shown to be quite competent and deadly when unarmed. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful punches, Jason is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has, on one occasion, caught an opponent's weapon strike with a single hand; though the opponent was able to overpower him afterwards. When in battle unarmed, Jason is ruthlessly pragmatic; possessing absolutely no concept of a code of honour; and as such, he will strike females, attack children, hit below the belt, and even pull dirty tactics. Additionally, he is quite inventive—coming up with creative attacks on the spot to launch against his enemies, catching them by surprise. Jason's favoured manner of offense is that of the way of punching; making use of his powerful arms and fists to take on his foes, with his specialty lying in punching moves where he uses his fists to their fullest. In terms of fighting style, Jason focuses specially on power, using strong and powerful punches, such as powerpacked jabs or piercing uppercuts, to deal damaging blows to his opponents. Once he catches an opponent in his combos, he keep them trapped by keeping up his strikes, not allowing his opponents a chance to counterattack. For stronger strikes, Jason tend to build up momentum with his fists by swinging them around, before hitting his opponent with full force. However, it has been shown that he will use kicks as well to close the distance between him and his opponent. The force and speed that he strikes with often catches many an opponent off-guard, and he is able to apply even more force into his blows, giving his limbs even more power and devastating reach. *'Ryūsenkō' (竜戦吼, Battle Roar of the Dragon): Jason's signature technique when he is not utilizing his blade; it enables him to unleash blasts of intense magical power to devastate all that is in front of him. In order to utilize the attack, Jason takes upon a pose in which he crosses his arms, concentrating his magical energy in this position, before thrusting his palms forward at high speeds, releasing his magical energy in the form of an extremely devastating shockwave that has the potential to obliterate everything in a five meter radius before the foe can react; instantly after, his hands return to their original position. It has been explicitly stated that Ryūsenkō is based on the sheath-and-strike sword art of Iaidō, drawing the blade with the proper speed to attack or counterattack before the foe is able to properly react. Physical Attributes Near-Inexhaustible Immense Magic Power: 'Unlike every other inhabitant of Edolas, Jason was implanted with Lacrima at a young age, and this Lacrima, when utilised away from Edolas, such as in Earthland, grants him a multitude of abilities, one of which is an immense amount of magical energy. The Lacrima within Jason's body is constantly producing magical power by drawing in magic from the atmosphere at an increased rate, in effect mimicking the normal functions of an Earthland body, and then multiplying it, granting Jason access to immense amounts of innate magic. The sheer amount of he has ranks him as a high S-class mage, and, in addition to his goal-oriented mind and being the strongest founding member of Akatsuki at the time (as well as the person most associated with Mr. E outside of Tsuruko Sejren), ensured his status as his Guild's Guild Master. Jason has enough magical power that it can be released in a potent aura around his body, appearing as bright blue light, and it's sheer force can stun weaker opponents, driving them mad with fear. Due to stemming from Lacrima, Jason's magic, when felt by others, is easily able to felt as "different" form normal magic produced by Earthland natives. The amount of magical power produced by Jason's Lacrima is more than his body can handle at any one time, and as such, Mr. E crafted "limiters", placed on his neck, wrists, and ankles, that serve as shackles to his power. Removing them induces the Limit Break, granting Jason access to his truly immense powers for a short period. *'Raw Magical Power: Utilising his Lacrima's naturally ability to pull in Eterano, Jason absorbs natural Eterano from the air, mixing it evenly with his own magical power, channeling it into his blade. From this point, it erupts from the blade with great force, raging like flames behind Jason. Wrapping the energy around his sword, Jason swings his blade, expelling the energy, which wraps around itself before expanding, creating a blast of energy many times the size of Jason. While unnamed, this technique is very powerful, capable of destroying an army of Rune Knights, ripping into the ground and destroying a very large prison building. Jason has shown an alternate useage of this technique; slashing the air, he compresses magical energy to the point where it creates a fine line in the air, but appears to have done nothing. Luring the enemy into a false sense of security in this way, the attack erupts, producing the same effect as if Jason had released it immediately from the blade; a delayed reaction blast. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced by his Lacrima, as well as his own physical training, means Jason has strength that surpasses even that of the average mage. He has shown, many times, to be physically strong, befitting his lean yet muscled build. Jason's strength is mostly seen through the use of his sword. His entire style centering around brute force, Jason has shown, on occasion, the ability to slice through limbs (and therefore, muscle and bone) with relative ease. His entire sword style, in stark contrast to Crux, revolves around the use of his sheer brute force, capable of destroying the area with a swing of his blade and enough force supplied. His own punches have enough force to shatter stone into pieces, and, by punching the air, he is shown to be capable of destroying machines with pure air force. In addition, Jason's feats of strength are as simple as carrying around the sword of Gehaburn on his back, as it is a blade as tall as he is, and possessed of considerable weight, yet Jason is capable of wielding it with one hand. One simple swing of this sword is enough to create powerful shockwaves of air, similar to his punches, that produce similar destructive feats. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Jason's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound; he demonstrated this when he leaped over thirty feet vertically into the air when he first leaped out of the way of an oncoming car; and his power has only increased drastically from there; as a note, he is capable of lifting a 20 ton boulder using a single hand with very little effort exerted. Immense Speed: Because of his heavy-hitting fighting style, one would assume that Jason is a textbook mighty glacier. However, from the moment of witnessing his movements in the heat of battle, this is completely and utterly wrong; dead wrong in fact, a mistake that foes regularly fatally make. Essentially, Jason's speed enables him to move faster than the eye can literally follow; he moves he seems to do so in a blur which makes him hard to follow and discern even if one can follow his speed. He has been observed by many characters as running like he is flying and slowing his falls in mid-air; however, this is not true flight per-se, but instead, an effect of his masterful control over his own pace. Due to his natural masterful control over his pace, Jason brings his impressive speed to bare on his opposition. Because there is no air resistance to slow him down, he is more than capable of catching up to and keeping pace with even the swiftest of opposition. Due to his speed, Jason is more than capable of instantaneously closing long distances without being detected by others. He is capable of moving so fast that he can decapitate an entire battalion of Rune Knights without they even having time to react; and he is able to instantly react to and avoid attacks even at point-blank range from people as powerful as S-Class level mages. It should be noted that Jason runs at high speed with slow-paced strides; and his speed enables him to run at speeds greater than Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of 768 miles per hour; in essence, his speed is such that he can move so fast as to cause miniature sonic booms when he kicks off to start a dash. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Jason is also shown to have sharp reflexes and acrobatic skills, being able to do special tricks and movements while in mid-air, though he is not nearly as acrobatic as people as Crux and Tsuruko are. He possesses astonishing reflexes, and the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow, and he is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Due to the Lacrima implanted in his body at a young age, Jason has an immense amount of durability. Shown frequently in his battles, Jason has immense tolerance to pain, being able to withstand stab wounds from large blades in his back, legs, torso, and arms and still maintain consciousness. He has shown to be capable of surviving considerable blunt force trauma, able to withstand a direct blow from a solid wooden log that broke on contact, falling several stories into a crevasse, and being thrown hard enough to shatter solid rock. His skin is thick enough for him to survive being cut up by Chelia's wind blades, which are capable of slicing through steel; being bombarded by magic blast upon magic blast by an S-Class Mage does not faze him in the slightest; as he is known to possess a level of durability akin to that of Iris Lavra. Additionally, Jason possesses near-maximized physical endurance to match his strength, and is capable of taking as much major punishment as he is able to deal out; capable of holding off a multitude of highly powerful foes without rest. Because of his durability, Jason can fight for prolonged periods of time. The Lacrima in his body gives him enhanced stamina, and due to this, Jason is able to fight even on low energy, without a lot of blood, and can shrug off most wounds that other humans would succumb to within minutes. However, Jason has his limits, repeated critical wounds to vulnerable vital organs can, and have nearly, killed him on occasion. *'Bloodflow Halting': This is not a technique nor a spell per-se, but merely an extension of his masterful control over his body. Unlike many other humans, Jason can withstand severe bloodloss, shown during his fight with Crux, as he was able to maintain consciousness for a limited amount of time despite losing a severe amount of blood; the result halting the loss of blood is what allows him to forcibly seal a wound that has been previously gushing blood; stopping the gushing of the blood of the wounds and enabling him to return to something resembling his top shape and thus fight at his best once more. Naturally, due to this property, Jason is even able to endure the pain of a lost limb; when Crux cut off Jason's arm, his first reaction was to stop bloodflow, as opposed to other humans, who would likely faint from the shock of a lost limb. Magical Abilities Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): Sword Magic is Jason's only known branch of offensive magic, the rest being supplementary. It is Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for Jason to perform particular attacks. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of Magic, such as Fire Magic; in addition, an unnamed version of Telekinesis is shown to be frequently employed alongside it, in order for Jason to maneuver several swords at the same time in his Hundred Sword Style. In some cases, certain moves might even involve the change of the sword's properties, such as its length. Specializing in using his Gehaburn for combat, Jason trained in the use of Sword Magic, however, not all of the magic he uses with Sword Magic necessarily stems from Gehaburn, due to the fact that much of his brand of Sword Magic seems to create swords in a manner similar to The Knight, and favors quantity over quality. Due to Gehaburn's status as an extremely versatile sword, Jason can imbue his Sword Magic with various elemental natures and status effects via the secondary effects of his blades, making him incredibly deadly as the opponent will not know what is coming up—and afterwards, a number of follow-up options can be chosen and followed through with, making Jason as unpredictable as he is deadly. After obtaining Ekitokuan (益篤闇, Eternal Fervor of Darkness), the Divine Tool of Darkness, Jason's sword magic is enhanced massively. Jason is capable of utilizing the khyber knife portion of the sword, which is named Shataiyō (遮太陽, Shielding Sun) as a shield of sorts; as Sword Magic uses the unique properties of a sword which are catalyzed by the user's own magic to do anything. In this case, Shataiyō is capable of utilizing Jason's magical power, which boils down to a certain point and then expands into a shield of sorts. With this, Jason is capable of utilizing his mastery over Sword Magic to then create swords from this single shield; and in order to add unpredictability to this fighting style, Jason can concentrate for a brief moment longer and create swords of varying shapes, sizes and types and wield them telekinetically while he is under protection from his shield. Lastly, he is also capable of making a number of shields at any given time, using a spinning motion perhaps to focus the magical power and distribute it quickly. On the opposite end of the spectrum, Hagetsu (発月, Blasting Moon), the cleaver portion of Ekitokuan is primarily offensive-based; unlike Jason's other swords, Hagetsu is a blade that acts independently, rather than being able to utilize the Hundred-Sword-Style with it; meaning that it is seemingly just a weapon. However, by utilizing the hollow portion of the sword, Jason is capable of concentrating his own magical power to that region, which, firstly, magnifies the cutting power of the blade tremendously, enabling it to cleave through metal. However, in addition to this, Hagetsu is lined with Lacrima at its hilt; which, upon the imbuing of Jason's own magical power, activates, birthing a combination of Elemental Magic; this ability is uncannily similar to Etherion, to the point that it can be considered a bladed variant. *'Pluvia Laminis' (プルビア ラミニス Purubia Raminisu; Latin for Rain of Blades): Pluvia Laminis is sword magic spell where Jason charges his magical energy into his sword, condensing it momentarily before unleashing it in a faint wave—the rippling wave manifests as a multitude of ethereal blades which are a blazing scarlet in texture, magical energy scattering off of each and every sword that was summoned, which are grouped together as one large spear as if they were a phalanx formation, before they are unleashed in an unholy fury. The "rain of blades" created by this technique is enough to kill most targets that are not heavily durable or under some sort of defense. At a moment's notice, with a mental command, Jason is capable of reverting the spear formation into numerous swords, effectively breaking their grouping and allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. The blades can be used for defensive purposes, as they can protect Jason from an incoming sword swing. Before the timeskip, Pluvia Laminis was considered Jason's signature spell; but over time, it's effectiveness had decreased. Taking note of this, Jason had composed a different, vastly more powerful spell to replace Pluvia Laminis, however, on numerous occasions, he will still utilize Pluvia Laminis to keep the opponents on their toes. **'Pluvia Laminis - Sagitta Magica' (プルビア ラミニス サジタ マジカ Purubia Raminisu - Sajita Majika; Latin for Rain of Blades - Magic Arrow): A more concentrated version of Pluvia Laminis, Jason concentrates the formation of Pluvia Laminis power into a single arrow with frightening cutting power. However, the technique is far more precision based, and is rewarding with this limitation as the execution of the Saggita Magica is so fast that the arrow's movement is invisible, and it truly seems as if Jason has shot opponent, except that the resulting impact is not akin to an actual pistol, but to a small hand-held cannon and powerful enough to propel the unlucky recepient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge; connecting instantly with the target with the single arrow causing aggravated injuries in a single blow. This attack possesses incredible power, able to tear through non-magical armours with relative ease; it's power to pierce bone and metal is nearly unrivaled. In fact, the only thing strong enough to resist this compressed spell is diamond. *'Tactus Pluvia' (タクツス プルビア Takutusu Purubia; Latin for Touch Rain): A sword magic spell that is best used in close combat. Jason places Gehaburn to the point where it touches his target, or the weapon he is in stalemate with. Once this is done, the magical energies of Jason and his opponent interact, as Gehaburn searches for the rift, or scar, between two powerful magical powers of Jason and his opponent. Once the rift has been found and confirmed, Jason locks on with his magical power; as he pours his magical power into Gehaburn, before unleashing it in the form of a flurry of swords which are launched with a velocity which is akin to that of a jet engine; the blades immediately pierce the foe's body— they materialize out of thin air and disappear just as quickly, flying and attacking rapidly from many angles at once; overall overwhelming the foe; or at least, placing tremendous pressure upon them, forcing them to keep their defenses up lest they be struck by a sword—causing hundreds of other blades to perforate them in a matter of moments. Due to it's speed and point-blank method of release, this spell is almost always lethal. *'Ensistremor' (エンシストレモー, Ensisutoremo, Latin for Blade Ripple): A simple spell utilizing brute strength, Jason swings his sword with as much might as possible, molding the air with magic to create a strong, dense current of air shaped like a crescent, sending out a sharp blade of compressed air pressure that appears of faint ripples of wind that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body at high speeds; this attack enables Jason to assault things which are out of his range, sending air blades which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and Jason has mastered this ability to the point that it can cut through barriers of magical energy. These projectiles are capable of slashing his opponents and sending them flying away from him, with enough force to make them fall off cliffs and high places they might be standing on. The resulting sharpened blast of this technique is large enough to slice through multiple targets located a significant distance from Jason, causing grievous injuries to those hit. The technique is very fast, and cuts through anything it makes contact with, though it can be resisted with a strong enough defense. The technique is, at it's core, sword pressure. Upon its first use; this technique was given the name Kūretsusen (空列閃, Voided Violent Flash); but as of the timeskip, it has been given a new name, ensuring that it is a staple of Jason's arsenal. *'Interitus Exercitium' (インテリツスクサーシチアム Purubia Ekkusaasitiamu; Latin for Extinction Drill): Interitus Exercitium is prepared by assuming an unusual stance; dropping into a partial crouch, both knees bend, right arm drawn back and left extended forward while Jason winds up his sword arm. Focusing his magical energy into his feet to get a better foothold as well as his left wrist to augment the strike, Jason waits for the foe to draw close, before instantly breaking out of the stance and thrusting at the foe whilst releasing his sword arm, creating a drill effect with extreme force at high speeds, piercing through many an obstruction while tearing through the air itself. The technique is considered quite deadly, as the Interitus Exercitium has only a precious few blind spots to be exploited. Despite the apparent inflexibility of using one attack repeatedly, it has many useful applications. *'Trinity Sword:' A spell similar to his release of raw magical power, but much more controlled. Jason utilizes Gehaburn, slashing his sword in an arc which releases an energy projectile in a blue delta formation with the aim to cause massive harm. *'Tres Semita Sagittis' (トレス セミタ サジチス, Toresu Semita Sajitisu, Latin for "Three Paths Shot"): Sandōuchi is a Sword Magic, making use of the Hundred One-Sword Style. Using it Jason grabs onto three of his swords and throws them onto the ground creating a path. Then running along these swords he grabs onto a fourth one and uses it to directly attack the opponent. *'Praeterea' (プラエテリ, Puraeteri, Latin for "Addition"): This technique utilizes the numerous swords involved in the use of the Hundred One-Sword Style and both Jason's skill and speed. Jason attacks the opponent a total of eleven times in rapid succession, each at different angles and positions. With each strike the sword is left behind attached to the opponent. He then lands the final blow, making a total of twelve devastating blows. This technique can be fatal to the enemy if successful and can end the battle. The attack itself relies upon the high speeds of the individual attacks and the momentary stun inflicted by the previous blows, allowing Jason to grab one of the surrounding swords and continue with the technique. The damage inflicted by this attack can be doubled using the technique Multiplicatio, equaling a total of 24 blows. **'Multiplicatio' (マルチプリカシーオ, Marutipurikasiio, Latin for "Multiplication"): This is a follow-up to the Praeterea technique. While the opponent is still impaled by the previous twelve strikes, Jason attacks once again, striking these remaining swords so as to repeat the succession of movements preformed previously. This results in doubling the attack damage that was already done, as it cuts his opponent with the twelve swords all over again. This totals up to twenty-four strikes being received by the enemy within an incredibly short period, leaving little to no chance for a counter attack. The severe damage this move causes could very well end a battle. *'Tumultuosum Lineam' (ツマルツオサム リニム, Tumarutuosamu Rinimu, Latin for "Disorderly Line"): Jason initiates this technique by spinning the current sword in his hand in a circular motion having several swords float around him. Following this; Jason is able to keep the several swords floating around himself, using them to conduct numerous other attacks, while integrating even more swords as he continued. The technique itself is extremely versatile, combining both a powerful defense with an overwhelming offense, while still retaining the ability to effortlessly switch between the two. This is due largely through allowing Jason to perform his other attacks more easily while making it difficult for an opponent to engage them at close range, due to the presence of these adjacent swords. *'Gladius Dente' (グラヂウス デンツ, Guradiusu Dentu, Latin for "Sword Fang"): Jason begins this attack by hitting three swords that had been previously positioned standing parallel to each other. By simultaneously hitting these swords near their sunken tips, it causes all three of them to slash upwards, in a manner reminiscent of a "fang". As Jason has such an advanced level in both skill and accuracy, the swords can be precisely positioned so as they drop inside the opponents guard, making it almost impossible to avoid the subsequent attack without releasing their weapons first. While using Tumultuosum Lineam, Jason is able to conduct a version of this technique that features a downwards slash. This is due largely to the fact that the swords are currently in mid-air when the attack is conducted, which means the swords are facing upwards rather than their typical downwards position. **'Verticali Lineam' (バーチカリ リニム, Baatikari Rinimu, Latin for "Vertical Line"): Following Jason's Gladius Dente; all three swords momentarily hover in the air, where he will then proceed to use the current sword in their hand to sequentially hit each, thereby launching each of them directly at the enemy. As Jason's held sword makes contact with each individual sword, he announces the number of each strike. The attack itself makes it extremely difficult to avoid damage due to Jason's precise accuracy, which leaves hardly any room for the opponent to conduct a successful parry. *'Infinitum Ultimo' (インピニタム アルチモ, Inpinitamu Arutimo, Latin for "Infinity Finale"): Through the refined manipulation of the ethereal swords, and tuning them to match the output of his Lacrima, Jason is capable of generating a significant number of blades which are composed of black shadows. The violent manner in which these respective blades are initially launched and the relevant sharpness of their construction, means that they are able to pierce most materials with relative ease in order to inflict a large amount of damage. However, the true culmination of this technique is only demonstrated when another subsequent strike is conducted after the blades prior impalement, which results in the swords simultaneously undergoing a vicious slicing motion that is capable of completely bifurcating the intended target into multiple distinct pieces, devastating the victim due to the tremendous severity of the numerous wounds. After the abilities completion the swords do not dissipate but instead continue to hover around Jason's body, just like the rest of his Hundred One-Sword Style techniques. Mask of Truth Mask of Truth (真実の仮面, Shinjitsu no Kamen) The Mask of Truth is a type of Caster Magic and Lost Magic that generates a mask upon Jason's face by drawing on negative emotions. The stronger the emotion that is used to generate the mask, the longer it lasts and stronger the power boost granted by the mask itself. The mask is called the "Mask of Truth" due the effect it has on him. Bearing the mask reveals Jason's most negative traits, possibly because of the fact that it is constructed purely by negative feelings, and the longer he has it on, the worse he begins to act, making it a dangerous magic to use. Jason's mask has the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull; the mask is pure white with two thick vertical black stripes, each on one half of the mask, which are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw. He activates it by placing one of his hands over his face, and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask, summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. With the mask in place, Jason's eyes irises become yellow, and he has black sclera and pupils. Because Jason is such a brooding fellow, the power boosts granted by his usage of the Mask of Truth is phenomenal; entering a state known as "Berserk" (暴走, bousou, lit. out of control); where he is beyond control, displaying a savage, nearly animalistic battle frenzy in which his strength and capabilities dramatically increase. Activating Berserk seems to be very taxing upon him, and puts him at great risk for losing human form himself. *'Enhanced Strength': While using the Mask of Truth, Jason gains a substantial increase in strength, even allowing him to overpower and deflect a beam attack from Vivian's Vritra Mode; which, when deflected, destroyed a mountain just by passing near it. In his first fight with Crux Kouga, he was able to chip his blade momentarily; though it quickly regenerated and Crux was able to easily overpower him. Additionally, through sheer wind pressure generated by the swing of his sword, Jason is able to destroy things from a distance. *'Enhanced Speed': While wearing his mask, Jason's already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. During his battle against Barakiel, Jason's speed completely overwhelmed the Rune Knight, who was unable to follow Jason's movement, and forced him completely on the defensive with his barrage of attacks. His attacks become so fast the opponent cannot even perceive them until after they are hit, becoming so swift that he is capable of outrunning his own attacks, allowing him to launch simultaneous attacks at the opponent from many a angle. *'Enhanced Durability': His durability is increased greatly. When fighting Crux for the first time, Jason was only able to survive his attacks due to the Mask of Truth; and Crux commented if he had not done so, he would have slaughtered Jason like an ant. *'Crushing Hatred Sphere' (クルシング ハトレド スペー, Kurusingu Hatoredo Supearu): A powerful attack of Jason's when utilizing the Mask of Truth; Jason puts his hands together in front of himself and forms a black and purple orb of energy with black static around it in between them. He then raises his hands above his head and the orb grows as large as his body. Jason then throws the ball at the opponent. It can be charged, and while doing so, any other fighter who touches the sphere takes a small amount of damage. Jason can also continue to hold the sphere after it is fully charged, allowing it to take advantage of its damage dealing ability, or store it for later use. The sphere charges relatively fast, around 1.5 seconds. When fully charged, the Crushing Hatred Sphere travels in a straight line but when fired without charging flies in an up-and-down wave motion. The damage output of the Crushing Hatred Sphere changes dramatically as Jason takes damage, but it all depends on the amount of damage he has taken before attacking with it. In addition, the sphere's size, when fully charged, is quite different when Jason has taken more damage; at near death; it could be four times as big as his body. Upon impact, the Crushing Hatred Sphere detonates violently, causing a decent-sized explosion that cause reduce an area to rubble. *'Negativity Shield': The Negativity Shield is a technique that creates a "jail-like" shield imbued with loathsome emotions. It is formed by Jason using his sword as a conduit for his negative emotions, before stabbing it into the ground; this causes several helixes of dark emotions to spike up from the ground, erupting loudly with a notable sound—they then solidify into the jail-shape commonly seen in the technique's application. It is normally an invisible barrier but becomes visible to the naked eye when colliding with other things. It is mainly used as an almost impenetrable shield; only the most powerful weapons are capable of breaching it, and even then, damage to Jason is generally minimal. Rather than traditional force-fields, the Negativity Shield behaves more like membranes and twist and tear as such when it is penetrated. The shield is difficult to break and serves as a protection from outside forces, stronger with the emotion or memory that was used to create it. Notably, a positive force can destroy it utterly. *'Abhorrence Blast' (アブホーレンス ブラスト, Abuhorensu Burasuto): One of Jason's most powerful attacks; he focuses negative emotions into his blade, which strengthens the power of the technique, if not downright fuelling it, before thrusting his blade forward—launching an enormous, crimson beam of pure negative energy at his opponent. This attack hits multiple times before a big finisher that has significant killing power. Jason can angle the beam sideways during both the windup and the launch, which is a decent way to catch unhit enemies, although angling can also free trapped targets, which otherwise cannot escape. Very much like Crushing Hatred Sphere, Abhorrence Blast has greater power if Jason has taken a good amount of damage. Jason's tremendous speed lets him to move faster than this attack, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions. *'Fata Divum '(夜空魔骨騎(パタ・ヂバム) , Pata Dibamu, Latin for "Doom of the Gods", Japanese for "Night Sky Demonic Skull Knight"): The darkest side-effect of using the Mask of Truth. As it is described, the Mask of Truth is just what it seems, a mask that reveals the user's true nature. For many users, this doesn't have an adverse effects, though it may increase aggression. For someone like Jason, who buries his emotions and feelings under a mask of tranquility and apathy, an overuse of the mask is dangerous. The mask, while increasing aggression, brings all of their negative emotions to the front, and the impact on their soul can cause them to devolve into a mindless creature hellbent on destruction. When this form is activated, the users wounds completely heal, and any missing limbs are regenerated, as shown by Jason when the bones, muscle, and skin of the arm Crux cut off were reformed. When it comes to appearance, in Jason's case, his emotions cause him to take on a form similar in physical build to his own, with long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a large hole in the center of his chest, from which a large, red X expands to his shoulders and sides, and up to his mask. He has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, as well as white skin. In this new form, Jason's mask is different, as it covers his entire head, and it's markings thicken and extend, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns, easily able to pierce the flesh. This form increases Jason's physical strength, durability, speed, and magical power, placing him a little under his own Limit Break. Despite this form's strength, it was unable to defeat Crux. **'Darkness Hell Crash '(ダークネスヘルクラッシュ, Dākunesu Heru Kurasshu): This technique remains unnamed due to the state that Fata Divum places Jason in; but nevertheless, it remains extremely powerful, easily surpassing anything that Jason had access to at the time of activation. When performing this technique; Jason channels his magical energy into his hand, which acts as an attractive force at his will to pull matter towards him. In this case, this attractive force tears a massive, inflamed meteorite from the upper atmosphere down towards Jason; who then crushes the meteorite with sheer magical pressure; breaking it down into magical particles which he then harnesses and concentrates to unleash a powerful beam of black and crimson energy from his palms. The intense concentration of energy which is released from this attack creates devastating energy attack capable of annihilating anything; the sheer power of the attack is capable of vaporizing multiple mountains in a single shot. Limit Break Limit Break '(リミト ブリク Rimito Buriku'') A Holder-type Magic utilised by Jason. Due to the Lacrima inside his body, and his general inexperience in drawing on it's immense magical powers, due to the strain it would put on his body. Due to this, Mr. E crafted "Limiters" for Jason when they first met, and keeping these limiters on his body suppresses the total amount of magical power he can use. However, when Jason removes these limiters, he enters something called "Limit Break", where all of his magic is release in powerful surge that transforms his body and even his weapon, granting his a huge increase in his abilities that far outstrips that of his Mask of Truth. At Jason's current skill level, his "Limit Break" is only maintainable for an hour, but he himself guarantees a death to occur when he releases it. Other Magic '''Sleep Magic: Used on Vivian Starrkewolfe to make her rest after her transformation ordeal. It hasn't been used since. Equipment Gehaburn (ジエハバーン Jehaban): Jason possesses a large blade with a red hilt with dark wrappings and a short length of chain at its base. The blade is about as tall as Jason is, and it's design curves inwards at the backside of the tip similar to a trench knife. though is often called a giant cleaver. Due to it's size, Jason usually wears it on his back, but he can make it dematerialize, usually to keep him from being deprived of it in the case of a capture. The cleaver itself possesses a name, Gehaburn, which Jason claims was the name of a demonic creature he slayed with the blade only. Notably, this had unique effect on the blade, ancient old magic. :Demon Form - Gehaburn, the Shadow Blade: Old, Lost magic, it is a "contract" of sorts with demons, notably similar to Take-Over. When a mage kills a demon, and takes it's name, they are able to take upon it's power. Gehaburn, being the weapon of a mage, took on the powers of the Shadow Demon Gehaburn when Jason killed the demon and bequeathed the name to the cleaver blade. Utilizing this ability, Jason effectively is able to use Darkness Magic, which cloaks his body in a shadowy aura mimicking his own outfit. Like any magical enhancement, the Demon Form grants Jason a boost in speed, strength, and durability, effectively making him hit like a freight truck and take hits like a tank, all while being able to maneuvuer easily with newfound speed. :Mentally, Jason can control the "cloak" around his body manipulating it into arms, weapons, and even barriers. This "cloak" also enhances the magical blast he common releases from Gehaburn. After the release of Gehaburn from his soul, Jason no longer has access to this ability. Lacrima (魔水晶 (ラクリマ), Rakurima): Lacrima is a Magic crystalline substance found in both Earth Land and Edolas. Lacrima can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes. Lacrima is crystallized Magic. Metaphysically, Lacrima calls upon the wisdom of the world in order to manipulate nature itself. This manifests as the phenomenon of magic for most Lacrima, although other Lacrima pieces enhance the user's abilities. To withdraw the power from the stabilized crystal, a shock triggered by the user's mind is required. As a result the Lacrima user's mind is weakened and frequent use of Lacrima without rest taxes their stamina. A Mage can charge their Magic into a Lacrima to suit their uses. Lacrima is best used when slotted into a weapon or a piece of armour. Once slotted into an equipment piece, the user can unleash powerful attacks or call upon special effects relating to the type of Lacrima itself. Using Lacrima has both pros and cons. Depending on the type and strength of the Lacrima equipped, some stats may be hindered or enhanced. Jason himself has a special lacrima implanted into his body that allows magic to flow throughout his body. This allows him to use magic much like a mage from Earthland would. Due to this, he was mistaken for a "natural" magic user by Jellal's Reverse Anima. Jason is also capable of sensing other Lacrima, due to the Lacrima in his body resonating with other Lacrima nearby. Limiters: The black bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles and the bands are around his neck are referred to by Jason as "limiters" that limit the amount of power he can draw from the Lacrima imbedded in his body, as he states the Lacrima he has is truly a powerful source of magic, and to use it all completely would require hospitalization due to the damage it can have on his body when pushed too far. To break the spell on these limiters (which re-activates later), is referred to by Jason as Limit Break. Trivia *Jason had existed on the wikia for nearly a full year before being put into use as a main character. His article was created September 30, 2011, and he debuted as a main character September 4, 2012‎. *The story of Jason and Gehaburn slightly resembles that of Tachibana Dōsetsu, a samurai who possessed the famous sword called Chidori (千鳥; Literally meaning "A Thousand Birds"). However, when he cut a bolt of lighting and killed the Thuner God inside, he renamed the blade Raikiri (雷切; Literally meaning "Lightning Cutter"). Jason was a similar case, albeit his sword was nameless until he slayed the demonic creature "Gehaburn", and had his sword take on the name of the demon. *Ironically, Jason cares highly for Nakama, despite Darkrai stating many times he dislikes Natsu for the same reason. Jason, however, is not as obnoxious about it, which could explain why. *Jason's theme is MASK by Aqua Timez. Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Holder-Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Akatsuki Category:Independent Mage Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage